Polysulfides of the type disclosed herein are individual organic molecules containing chains of multiple sulfur atoms. Polysulfides are used in diverse applications including lubricants for the mining industry; sealants for automotive, construction, and marine uses; and to some extent as flexibilizing hardeners for epoxy adhesives. Polysulfides are also used as sulfiding agents in synthetic chemistry processes. While processes for making polysulfides from mercaptans are available, preparing individual mercaptans can be costly due numerous purification steps required for the feedstock and/or mercaptan product. Some mercaptans can be used as precursors for agriculture chemicals or as natural gas additives. However, many applications may not require a single pure mercaptan compound, but could utilize mercaptan mixtures. Thus, there is a need to develop mercaptan compositions suitable for such applications, and methods of making same.